


Where No Other Love Goes

by Stark-N-Barnes (StarSpangledBucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Biting, Black tie gala, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Everyone Thinks Tony Is An Alpha, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Omega Tony Stark, Panic Attacks, Scenting, Sexual Content, Shopping Trip, Slow Dancing, Smut, Team as Family, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/Stark-N-Barnes
Summary: “I want to,” he confessed.Bucky flinched.“What?”Tony stared at him with a look in his eyes that spoke more volume than words, as the realisation wrapped itself around Bucky.“I don't want to hurt you…”  he whispered.“Bucky…”~or~That time Bucky was undoubtedly in love with Tony, but didn't think he could have him.





	Where No Other Love Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSopherfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSopherfly/gifts).



> My gift to TheSopherFly for the Winteriron Spring Fling!
> 
> I mixed two prompts together:  
> The Avengers are going to a gala, and Bucky is in desperate need of some new clothes. Tony takes him shopping to help him meet the “black tie” dress code  
> &  
> ABO universe. Everyone thinks Tony is an Alpha, and he doesn’t bother to correct them. Bucky, an Alpha, discovers by accident that Tony is actually an Omega - and suddenly, Bucky finds Tony completely intoxicating.
> 
> Title is from the song Bones by Equinox

It’s a cold, bitter Monday when Bucky goes for his early morning jog. It was 5am and the sun was just starting to rise over the city, a thin layer of fog giving it some contrast. A few other early risers were jogging or training in the park, which allowed Bucky to pass by without being noticed. Being part of The Avengers now had pros and cons, the pros being saving the world, the cons being getting noticed once too often. Bucky didn’t mind interacting with the locals, but there were other times where he simply wanted peace and quiet. And as much as he wanted to stay in bed for another hour, he wasn’t going to ruin his routine, not when he had good company with him.

Sam was jogging closely beside him, his pace steady, as they turned around a bend in the jogging trail. Bucky could feel the hood of his slipping down, until Sam reached out to catch it, pulling it back up to shield Bucky's face. He gave his friend a warm smile in a silent gesture of thanks. Aside from Steve, Sam was one of Bucky's closest friends at Avengers Tower, which he was forever grateful for. In a building mostly filled with alphas, Sam, a beta, was like a beacon of light for Bucky. They joked around a lot, took jabs at each other whenever they felt like it, which was what made their friendship so golden.

Bucky hadn't quite gotten used to the concept of being an alpha. Before he even became an Avenger, there was Hydra, who took him apart to use as a weapon. For him it was difficult, most of the Hydra agents were omegas, it was torture whenever he went into a rut. It wasn't something he thought about much anymore, he was in a safe space now, with four alphas and four betas to keep him grounded. He was slightly surprised to find that none of his teammates were omegas, there was usually one or two omegas in a household. Not that it mattered, Bucky preferred it that way, an omega would only cause him grief.

“Hey,” Sam spoke up.

Bucky’s eyes fell on Sam as they jogged past a fountain.

“Hm?”

“You wanna’ grab some breakfast after this? My shout,” he replied.

He would've politely declined Sam’s offer, if his stomach hadn't protested, demanding a satisfactory amount of sustenance.

“Sure, let's do it.”

Sam grinned.

“Don't worry, it'll be somewhere quiet so people don't recognise us.”

“You're too good to me,” Bucky chimed.

Sam’s grin widened, before a chuckle escaped him.

“Man, you know I've always got your back.”

Bucky beamed.

“Likewise, pal,” he hummed.

Suddenly, both of their phones chimed, prompting them to stop, as Sam looked down at his watch. A small hologram of Tony appeared in front of them, his brow knitted together, behind some strands of tousled hair. Bucky knew that he’d only just gotten out of bed, going by how his face hadn't exactly woken up yet. The tousled hair too, that silky, soft hair that Bucky liked so much. Not that he would ever admit that to Tony's face.

_“Where are you two?”_

“Jogging,” Sam answered.

_“Well, can you jog your asses back here. I'm calling an Avengers meeting, it's important.”_

“Bucky and I were gonna’ go get breakfast first,” he murmured.

_“Oh don't worry about that! I'm making everyone breakfast, look.”_

Tony panned the camera to the stove, where sure enough there were several pans, filled with delicious breakfast food. Bucky could feel his mouth watering already, Tony always did cook the best breakfasts.

“It's a nice spread Sam, you gotta’ admit it.”

Sam sighed.

“You have a point. Fine, we’ll be there soon.”

_“Better hurry, last one here has to do the dishes!”_

After Sam ended the call, he glanced over at Bucky with a curious look on his face.

“Race or fly?”

Bucky smirked.

“Fly. I am _not_ doing the dishes for a third time in a row.”

Sam nodded and pulled his sweater up over his head, handing it to Bucky, before tapping the small wing pack strapped to his back. Bucky watched Sam's wings spread out from behind him, pixelated pieces joining together to make sturdy, but also lightweight wings.

“Stark upgrade?” Bucky questioned.

Sam’s mouth curved into a smile.

“Stark,” he confirmed.

Bucky breathed out a chuckle.

“I'm jealous,” he uttered.

“You can be jealous later. C’mon, we've got a race to win,” Sam encouraged.

He reached out to hook his arm around Bucky's waist tightly.

“Hang on.”

The wind whipped through Bucky's hair when Sam flew up, lifting them off the ground before hovering above a group of people, who were now pointing at them. Bucky stole a stern glance at Sam.

“So much for not getting noticed.”

Sam shrugged.

“Live in the moment man.”

Bucky's hands gripped onto Sam tighter, as he headed in the direction of Avengers Tower, gliding swiftly past buildings at breakneck speed. He's sure that someone might already have a video up already, he'd grasped how social media worked. It was basically a good and a bad place, but Bucky tried to remain on the positive sides of it, the negatives were a bit of a mess. After he was announced as a new member of The Avengers, social media blew up with articles, pictures and videos. Most of it was backlash, something he should have expected, yet with his teammates by his side, it eased the pressure that weighed down on his shoulders.

“Who's going to be last, Rogers, Sam and Bucky are the only ones still missing,” Tony drawled, over the comms.

In the distance, they could hear the loud rumble of Steve's motorcycle gaining on sweet victory. Sam dipped down to fly over the top of Steve at a safe height, his free hand coming up to touch his earpiece.

“Hey Cap, on your left,” he said.

Steve looked up briefly to see Sam zoom past him, with Bucky hanging onto his waist, jolting quickly to the left to fly up to the landing pad.

“Shit,” he cursed.

Bucky laughed loudly, as he moved to hang off Sam's arm, dropping onto the landing pad, then tumbled forward onto his feet. He rushed to the doors that would take him to the kitchen, Sam close behind him, wings retracted back inside the pack. They raced down the hallway, being careful not to slip on the freshly polished floors, the smell of food pointing them in the right direction. Both of them let out a cheer when they entered the open plan kitchen and dining area, seeing no sign of Steve. Often Steve would find ways to get there before them, Bucky tried to challenge it several times, but it was always in Steve's favour. Though that was not the case this time, he and Sam got there before him, fair and square.

“You two look happy,” Clint commented.

Bucky’s body was hunched over, his breaths coming out in heavy pants, before he looked at Clint with a sly grin.

“We beat Cap.”

“Well done my friends,” Thor chuckled, coming up behind the pair to slap them on the back.

The elevator chimed behind them, before Steve stepped out, his hands tucked in his pockets when he strolled out.

“You got me.”

Bucky walked over to him, then pulled him in for a warm hug.

“Sorry pal, but I wasn’t riskin’ doing the dishes for a third time in a row,” he chimed.

“It’s alright Buck, I’ll beat you at it next time,” Steve said, squeezing his shoulder tightly.

“You wish pal,” Bucky scoffed, as he parted from the hug.

Over in the kitchen, Tony cleared his throat to gain everyone’s attention.

“Breakfast is ready. C’mon Legolas you’re up first.”

Clint walked over and scooped the plate up in his hands, shooting a quick ‘thank you’ to Tony, while heading for the dining table. It’d become a bit of a routine for Tony to call everyone over by the nicknames he’d picked out for them. Everyone liked different things at breakfast, thus Tony had it all planned out, sort of like a system. It worked for them, plus hearing their nicknames was a bonus, like a fun game to start of their morning before getting on with business.

“Platypus, Triple Imposter and Point Break, yours are all the same. Then it’s Enormous Green Rage Monster and Capsicle.”

Rhodey, Natasha and Thor grabbed their food, with Natasha ruffling Tony’s hair when she passed by. Bruce was already passing by before Tony had even said his name, while Steve looked to be observing all the plates he had to clean up later. Bucky bit back a laugh, then stopped Steve on his way to join the others.

“Put the dishes in the dishwasher, no one will notice.”

He winked at Steve, who flashed him a grateful smile, even when Tony glanced at them skeptically.

“I forgot to mention, we’re feeding two extra mouths today,” Tony spoke up.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, until he saw someone swing into the room and another practically levitate into the tower. Tony beamed at the pair, Bucky instantly recognising that it was Peter Parker and Stephen Strange.

“Spider-boy and Wizard, perfect timing!” he exclaimed.

“Hey Mr Stark!” Peter called back.

“Good morning everyone,” Stephen greeted.

Peter stopped beside Bucky, then tapped his metal arm.

“Hey man,” he said.

Bucky grinned and patted his shoulder.

“Hey kid.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed as he searched the room.

“Feathers. Where are you buddy?”

Sam had managed to sneak up behind Tony without him noticing, reaching around Tony to grab the plate.

“Right here.”

Tony jumped a little.

“Sam, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me.”

Sam shrugged.

“Not to do it.”

“And yet, you still do,” Tony retorted.

Sam’s eyes brightened, before he bit into his toast with a smug smile and left to sit by Steve, to which Tony rolled his eyes.

“Okay...who’s left,” he murmured.

Bucky meandered around the rounded kitchen counter, a small smile on his face when Tony glanced over at him.

“Ah, Frozen.”

At first Bucky hadn’t understood why Tony gave him that nickname, it was met with scrutiny, until Tony explained that there was a movie called _Frozen._ So Bucky took it on board to watch said movie, realising Tony may have been calling him a Disney princess, which for some reason he found incredibly wholesome. Now, all it was met with was a smile and a warm, fuzzy feeling deep inside his chest whenever he heard it.

“Thanks Tony,” he hummed.

Tony’s mouth twitched up at the corner.

“How’s my favourite guy this morning?”

Bucky had to find it in himself not to blush at Tony’s question. He asked it often, but Bucky hadn’t gotten used to hearing _‘my’_ and _‘guy’_ in the same sentence in reference to _him._ Tony had made Bucky feel overwhelmingly welcome when he moved in, with a guest room ready for him and even access to the workshop. It was no secret that Bucky formed a closeness with Tony over the years he'd been living there. He only found it a damn shame that Tony was an alpha.

It was a rare occurrence that two alphas could be in be together, however Bucky was not one of them. During an assessment on his health, he was given an overview of his compatibility with alphas, betas and omegas. When the doctor read out the results of how compatible he was with an alpha, Bucky felt his heart sink. It was the lowest out of all of them, beta was average, but omega ranked the highest. Yet, the one person Bucky had been pining over for months, was the type that he was strongly encouraged not to pursue. He learnt to adjust, though every now and then Tony would do something that would remind of what he longed for, but couldn't have.

“Hey, you okay?” Tony asked.

Bucky managed to draw himself away from his thoughts, feeling Tony’s hand rest on his arm, his eyes narrowed slightly.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry. You know me, I lose my train of thought sometimes.”

“I know, but...if you ever need to talk, I’m here,” he said.

“Thanks, Tony, I know I can trust you.”

Tony smiled widely, then guided Bucky over to the table, where the others were talking quietly amongst themselves. Bucky sat down in the seat between Peter and Tony, his knee accidentally brushing against Tony’s, who thankfully didn’t notice. But Steve did notice Bucky’s posture, from across the table, a smirk playing on his lips, while Bucky scowled at him.

“Hey um, Mr Stark, could you pass the salt?”

When Tony leant closer to Bucky so that he could reach Peter, Bucky’s nostrils flared a little from the smell of cologne. Tony would always wear cologne no matter where he was going or what he was doing, and it just happened to be a cologne that smelt amazing to Bucky. The aroma was spicy and rich, like cinnamon with a hint of pinewood, a common fragrance of choice for alphas. It was so strong under Bucky’s nose, that he felt faint for the few seconds that Tony still leant near him, before he moved back to eat his breakfast. Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose to deter the smell, feeling thankful that no one had noticed the change in his mood, he wasn’t ready to deal with multiple questions of deep concern.

“So-” Sam spoke up. “...what’s this important meeting Tony?” he questioned.

Tony finished chewing on a piece of roasted tomato, then pulled something out from the back pocket of his jeans, as he stood up.

“ _We,_ as in....The Avengers, have been invited to a gala this Saturday night. Starts at 7pm, red carpet, the whole classy thing going on. It’s black tie, so we have to dress as per their dress code.”

“So boring black tuxedos,” Bruce commented.

Tony smirked.

“Who said anything about boring black tuxedos? We can wear what we want. Mine’s a dark red tuxedo.”

“Of course you have yours picked out already,” Rhodey chided.

“Can you blame me?” Tony chuckled.

Steve glanced over at Tony.

“I’ve got no plans for Saturday.”

“Good, because I won’t accept any excuses,” he replied.

Clint groaned through a mouthful of eggs.

“Tuxedos, mingling. I’d rather be fighting bad guys.”

“Quit whining,” Natasha said, wrapping her arm around Clint’s shoulders.

“I will be happy to attend it with my friends!” Thor interjected.

Tony beamed.

“Also, Peter and Stephen I’ve added you to the guest list too. You’re welcome.”

Peter simply gave him a thumbs up, so not to be rude since his mouth was full.

“He means to say thank you,” Stephen added.

As everyone began diving back into their own tight knit conversations, Tony sat back down to finish his breakfast, but stopped to look at Bucky.

“Frozen, you good?”

“Never been to a gala, guess I’m a little nervous,” Bucky answered.

Tony squeezed Bucky’s arm comfortingly.

“You’ll be okay. Stick with me as my date, I’ll make sure no one bothers you,” he assured him.

Bucky smiled sheepishly at Tony outrightly saying he can be _‘his date’._

“Thanks, that’ll be nice,” he replied.

 _God Bucky you’re an idiot_ he thought to himself.

“Now that Tony’s made that announcement, we should have a debrief about Monday’s mission,” Rhodey stated.

Bucky tried to listen in on the debrief, occasionally dropping in his own thoughts now and again, even though all he could think about was the gala. He still had one very _big_ problem that nobody knew about yet...

* * *

“I don’t have _anything_ to wear!”

Three days before the gala, Bucky was in his bedroom, tossing several articles of clothing out of his walk in closet. Most of it was casual wear, or things he wore as a uniform on missions, nothing was worthy of something so classy as a gala. Even when Tony threw a party at Avengers Tower, he would be dressed in something as simple as a leather jacket and jeans.

“You'd think...all this time that I've been here. I'd have a tuxedo!”

Multiple jackets flew out of the closet, before landing on the bed with a loud thud, as Bucky appeared in the doorway, looking disheveled. Steve was sitting on the bed, with Natasha sprawled out on her stomach beside him, munching quietly on a bowl of fresh raspberries.

“Buck, calm down.”

Bucky’s eyes fell closed, as he tried to steady his breathing, his fingers gripping onto the doorframe of the closet.

“You sure there’s nothing for you to wear.”

“It’s just-” Bucky paused, exhaling sharply.

“Hey, _breathe,_ ” Steve said.

Bucky nodded, before staring down at the piles of clothing in front of him.

“Most of it’s what I wear everyday, then there’s mission uniforms and the rest is kinda’ dressy but it’s not enough for a black tie event,” he sighed.

Steve crossed his arms loosely over his chest.

“You could borrow one of my tuxedos,” he offered.

Bucky shook his head in response.

“The only other one you have is a black tuxedo and Tony wants us to go with something different.”

Steve’s mouth formed something between a smirk and a smile.

“Is this about the tuxedo, or about you tryin’ to impress Stark?”

The brunette grunted.

“Shut up Steve.”

“Play nice you two,” Natasha interjected.

“Do you have any suggestions Nat?”

Natasha glanced over at Bucky, who looked like he was two seconds away from changing his mind about the gala. She studied him for a moment, until an idea popped into her head, one that Bucky would most likely reject. But, in her mind, it was worth a shot either way.

“You could go on a shopping trip for one,” she suggested.

“I would be terrible at pickin’ out tuxedos,” Bucky murmured.

Silence filled the room, as Bucky went about picking his clothes up from the floor, to place them back in the closet. Steve stared at Natasha with a knowing look, prompting a wide smile from her, before she threw a raspberry at him. Yet Bucky could sense that they were planning something, without using words, making him stop his clean up.

“What are you two doing?” he asked.

Natasha grinned.

“How about a shopping trip, but with someone who can help you pick something out?”

Bucky frowned.

“Like who?”

Steve leant back with his hands pressed onto the mattress.

“Tony.”

Bucky flinched.

“No.”

“Buck, c’mon,” Steve uttered.

“No. No _fuckin’_ way Steve,” Bucky bit back, jabbing his finger in Steve’s direction.

“Y’know Tony likes spending time with you right? Besides Rhodey, you’re the only other person who gets unrestricted access to the workshop. I saw how you were at breakfast the other day. Yes, he makes sure we’re all doin’ okay, but he pays special attention to you,” he explained.

An exasperated sigh brushed past Bucky’s lips.

“You two know how I feel about him. That sometimes it’s difficult just being around him. ‘Cause I want to be his mate, and I _can’t,_ ” he mumbled.

Natasha had moved from lying down, to sitting upright on the bed, legs crossed.

“We know. Those compatibility tests are just statistics. You shouldn’t be relying on them to see who you’re compatible with.”

Steve nodded in agreement.

“There’s been bonding between two alphas before.”

Bucky walked over to sit down on the chair he had sitting by a bookcase, his metal arm covering his eyes.

“ _Two._ There’s been two couples that were all alphas, that bonded. And that’s not enough evidence to support it.”’

Steve sighed.

“Doesn’t mean you and Tony can’t prove them wrong.”

Bucky’s lips spread into a thin line.

“Tony doesn’t see me in that way.”

“How do you know that?” Steve questioned.

“Because I just do!” Bucky exclaimed, moving his arm away from his eyes. “It won’t work okay? I’m not compatible with an alpha, it is what it is. So can we drop it, please?” he begged.

His gaze found Steve’s, who seemed to be contemplating on what to say next, while Natasha was furiously typing on her phone.

“Still, doesn’t mean you should back out of a shopping trip with him. He knows all the best places for tuxedos,” he pointed out.

“I’m already asking him,” Natasha chimed.

Bucky groaned loudly.

“You two are unbelievable!”

“Or you could not go to the gala,” she added.

“No I _want_ to go. It’s time I started getting involved in more social events with The Avengers.”

Steve wandered over to crouch beside Bucky, his hand coming to rest on the brunette’s arm.

“Then Tony’s your go to guy. Trust me on this Buck.”

Bucky’s hand brushed over the scruff of his beard that he’d been growing out, his free hand clasping Steve’s in a vice grip. Steve was right, Tony had an eye for everything, especially for what looked good on people. He had no sense for anything overly formal, Tony _was_ his only choice. No matter how much it pained him to think about it, he could push his feelings aside for the day. That is...if Tony agreed to go with him in the first place. His mind liked to play tricks with him, taunt him, ask him why on earth he thought Tony would want to. But the pleased smile that stretched across Natasha’s face, as she caught Bucky’s eye, already gave him a clear answer.

“You’ll be fine, jerk.”

“Punk,” Bucky snorted, while grinning at Steve.

His phone chimed in his pocket, stalling all of the calmness that'd washed over him. He fished it out of his pocket, knowing it would most likely be Tony, probably with a time and place. The only thing that he wasn't expecting, was a flattering comment right off the bat.

**Tony**

**1:07pm:**

_I'm going to make you the most handsome alpha ever at the gala. Not that you aren't already, but this is your time to shine. Meet me in the garage tomorrow at eleven. Don't keep me waiting, good lookin’._

_I'm screwed_ Bucky thought.

* * *

_Bucky knew he'd end up running late._

Not only did he sleep in on the day of the shopping trip, but his morning jog with Sam took longer than expected. He was almost twenty minutes late now, unsure as to why he was even running to the elevator to get to the garage. Tony probably wasn’t there anymore, he’d told Bucky not to keep him waiting, and yet, here he was. Bucky sighed once he was in the elevator, as he let his head fall back with a _thunk_ on the glass. He knew he didn’t deserve Tony’s company if he was going to pull this shit, which only made him angrier at himself.

“ _Idiot,_ ” Bucky cursed.

_“Good morning Bucky.”_

Bucky glanced over at the elevator panel, where Jarvis was installed, the frown on his brow relaxing slightly.

“Mornin’ Jarvis,” he greeted.

_“Your heart rate is high, sir, are you alright?”_

“Did Tony install a nurturing upgrade in you?”

_“No, I merely examine everyone’s mood so that I may inform Mr Stark.”_

“Tony keeps track of us?”

_“Correct, he says he does it out of care for all of you. Mr Stark keeps track so that he may come and talk to you if you are in distress.”_

“He does that because...of what he went through,” Bucky murmured.

_“He does not wish for anyone to feel alone.”_

Bucky smiled weakly.

“I’m fine Jarvis. Just...where is Tony?” he asked.

_“Mr Stark is in the garage, awaiting your arrival, sir.”_

“He is? But I’m twenty minutes late!”

Before Jarvis could reply, the elevator came to a halt at the ground floor, where Bucky could see Tony, leaning against _his_ motorcycle. He stepped out, then walked down the stairs to meet Tony, his hands tucked snugly into his pockets. Bucky couldn't believe Tony was still there, looking great as he always did, in a leather jacket and jeans. Tony was typing away on his phone, brow furrowed, with the occasional nose scrunch that Bucky adored. Or more so, one of the many things that Bucky adored about him.

“Tony?”

Tony's attention drifted from his phone to Bucky, before a warm smile spread across his face.

“There you are.”

Bucky smiled shyly.

“Hey. I'm so sorry I'm late,” he mumbled.

“That's alright.”

“It's really not. You said eleven o’clock, and to not keep you waiting. But here I am twenty minutes late,” Bucky huffed out.

Tony shrugged.

“I'll always wait for you,” he said.

Bucky felt his heart take a few irregular beats, then steady when he let out the breath he'd been holding in. Every time Tony said something like that it made him think ‘screw it let's see where this goes’. But on the more reasonable side of his brain, that wasn't the case, it always won over. Tony's not interested, and he had to learn to accept that, even if he did say things that made Bucky want to kiss him.

“Well, what are we waitin’ for? Let's go.”

“I was thinking we could take your ride,” Tony suggested, running his hand over the leather of the seat.

Bucky swallowed thickly, he shouldn't have found that simple gesture enticing, but this was Tony, he was constantly surprising him.

“You uh, want me to drive?”

Tony grinned.

“Of course. But I can't believe you don't wear a helmet with this thing, you should be.”

“I've never had one,” Bucky replied.

“We’re changing that. I don't want you getting seriously hurt because you didn't have something to protect that beautiful head of yours.”

Bucky could feel his cheeks heat up at Tony's comment.

“You really care a lot about everyone's well being don't you?” he questioned.

“I do,” Tony answered. “Some more than others…” he added, stealing a glance Bucky's way.

Tony had such sincerity in his voice when he said it, his eyes softening when they met Bucky's, like it was completely directed at him. Again, his mind told him not to hope for more, that maybe Tony was only being friendly. He often paid special attention to Bucky, but he was the newest member after all. Someone new would join them soon, then they would be the ones to get Tony's undivided attention. Although, Tony did manage to spread the love around to everyone, even a little was enough to put a smile on someone's face.

“I mean unless you can whip up two helmets in the next five minutes, we may as well take your car.”

The brunette scoffed.

“Who do you think I am Barnes?”

Bucky watched Tony reach into his pocket, then pull out two small discs, twirling them effortlessly in his fingers. Tony approached Bucky, before his hand came up to cup the back of Bucky’s neck. He swallowed thickly at Tony’s touch, feeling tentative fingers run up his skin, until he reached the base of Bucky’s hairline. With a light tap of his finger, Tony moved away in time to watch the nanotech spread across the alpha’s face, forming into the shape of a motorcycle helmet.

“Woah.”

Tony did the same to himself, his being the typical red and gold like his Iron Man suits.

“Nanotech, cool right?”

The way Bucky’s eyes scrunched in the corners, indicated to Tony that he was smiling, silently wishing he could see.

“Very cool.”

Tony grinned back.

“Ready to go?”

Bucky guided Tony over to the motorcycle, his senses smelling some hesitation radiating off Tony.

“Hey, you're gonna’ be fine. Just gotta’ hold on tight,” he instructed.

“Oh? Any chance to get close to you hm?” Tony teased.

“For safety reasons, Tony,” Bucky chuckled.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, where beads of sweat were already starting to form, Tony tended to bring that out of him, the shy, nervous side. Bucky straddled the seat first, shifting forward to allow a little extra room for Tony. His eyes locked with Tony's through the tinted visor, hand outstretched, which Tony took to keep himself balanced as he hopped on. Tony's arms encircled Bucky's waist, before he scooted forward, his chest flush to Bucky's back.

“This okay?” he breathed out, right against Bucky's neck.

 _It's more than okay_ Bucky thought.

“Yeah, wouldn't want you to fall off.”

 _Smooth_ he said to himself, while trying not to wince.

“C’mon then Frozen, show me what this bad boy’s got.”

Bucky turned the key in the ignition, as the engine roared to life, echoing through the garage. He curled his fingers tighter around the handlebars, then kicked the stand up to the side, balancing his weight and Tony's easily.

“You're really gonna’ regret saying that.”

There was a playfulness in Bucky's tone, as saying ‘just wait until you see what I've got in store’. This was Tony's first time on a motorcycle, and Bucky was going to make it as thrilling as his first time was.

“What are you-”

Before Tony could reply, Bucky twisted the throttle, sending them speeding out of the garage onto the streets. Tony's grip tightened around Bucky's waist, drawing a laugh out of him, as he manoeuvred around a bend with grace. The loose strands of his hair were caught in the wind, cooling the back of neck from the heat of Tony's breath, that had been there only moments ago. Whenever he was out for a ride, Bucky felt all the troubles he'd been thinking about wash away. Having Tony as added company was a bonus, the sensation of his arms wrapped around him sending a warmth to Bucky's chest.

“So where is this place!” he yelled.

“Up on Madison Avenue!” Tony called back.

It wasn't far, they could've walked if they really wanted to, but Bucky would honestly not trade this moment for the world. Tony had put trust in him to drive them to where they needed to go, he knew how much it took to earn Tony's trust, Bucky valued that. Moving into a new environment where he was allowed to freely do what he wanted, was difficult, yet besides Steve, Tony was the first person to make sure Bucky had everything he needed. He'd never forget the night he woke up from a nightmare and going into the kitchen only to find Tony there too. They'd talked until the sun began rising over the horizon, that was what started it all. Not only the friendship, but Bucky's feelings towards Tony. Again, it was such a shame that Bucky wasn't compatible with an alpha, he selfishly wished Tony was an omega. But he knew in the long run that would be dangerous.

“Just around this corner and it's there!”

Tony's voice brought Bucky out of his thoughts, as he slowed down to ease into a parking space by the curb. He pressed his feet to the ground, before reaching to press the disc at the back of his neck. But he froze when he felt Tony's fingers touch his hand, warm and soft against his own.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“It's okay,” Bucky responded, dropping his hand.

The helmet disappeared around Bucky, as he ran his hand through his hair, then looked over his shoulder at Tony.

“You good?”

Tony's smile was warm and infectious. _God_ , Bucky could kiss him, he really could.

“I'm great. That was as amazing as I thought it was going to be.”

Bucky chuckled.

“You almost squeezed all the air out my lungs.”

Tony huffed out an exasperated sigh.

“I wasn't expecting you to speed off so quickly. Little warning next time.”

“Where's the fun in that?” Bucky drawled.

He let Tony get off the motorcycle first, while keeping it steady until he could kick the stand down, freeing the key from the ignition to slip into his pocket. Bucky glanced up at the awning where the name of the shop was, it looked fancy, something that was a little out of place for him. However, if he was going to look good for the gala, he had to get the best of the best. Thus Tony had insisted that _this_ store was exactly that, as he himself bought suits and tuxedos from there.

“This is it. You ready?” Tony asked.

Bucky exhaled deeply to calm his nerves.

“You better make me look good, Stark,” he jested.

Tony’s laugh was a delightful sound in Bucky’s ears.

“It won’t take much,” he commented.

“Not sure if that’s a compliment or not.”

As Tony was opening the door open to go into the store, he looked back at Bucky with a tender smile.

“It was definitely a compliment.”

Bucky smirked and gently pushed Tony further into the store, his hand resting between Tony’s shoulder blades.

“Is that why you look so effortless every mornin’.”

Tony’s jaw dropped open a little.

“I’m flattered, Bucky.”

An employee approached them from the back of the room, hands clasped in front of her, as she flashed them a welcoming smile.

“Mr Stark, back so soon?”

“I am, but this time it’s not for me. Candace this is my friend Bucky, he needs a tuxedo for the gala on Saturday. We’re trying to steer away from the plain black tuxedos,” Tony explained.

Candace nodded.

“Well, we have a whole range of other colours for you to look at through in the next room if you’d like to browse.”

“Thank you Candace, he might try some on too,” he replied.

“Of course Mr Stark, call on me if you need assistance,” Candace said.

After Candace left to attend to another customer, Bucky followed Tony into the adjoining room, scanning the rows of tuxedos along the walls. There were so many choices for him to pick from, blue, grey, red and even some dark greens. Some of them were patterned, others remained plain, so Bucky was fairly spoilt for choice. He kept his eyes trained on the blue tuxedos, that ranged from navy blue to a sapphire blue, it had always been an appealing to him.

“Should we try a grey tux, and maybe a green one?”

Bucky turned to face Tony, who was holding two tuxedos in his hands, eyes laced with curiosity.

“Uh, sure. I’ll try ‘em on.”

Tony beamed at him.

“C’mon then handsome, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Bucky could feel the warm sensation in his chest like he had the previous night, when Tony had called him handsome through text. There was no shame in some playful flirting, at least, Bucky hoped their wasn’t. He got so lost in his thoughts thinking about it, that he didn’t realise he’d already started changing inside one of the cubicles. The grey tuxedo was nice, but Bucky’s mind kept drifting to a specific navy blue one he saw on the rack, yet he didn’t know if he should point it out or not. He decided against it, before pulling on the single breasted jacket and fastening the buttons. Once he gave himself a once over in the mirror, Bucky pulled the curtain back to step out into the room, where Tony was sitting down on a lounge.

“So it’s nice, but I’m not really feelin’ it.”

Tony nodded in agreement.

“It’s not really your colour,” he stated.

“I’ll try the green one on,” Bucky uttered.

“Really does something for your ass though,” Tony hummed.

Bucky snorted and yanked the curtain closed.

“You used that line on Steve once,” he quipped.

“If I remember correctly you agreed with me.”

While Bucky worked on getting the grey tuxedo off to move onto the green one, he could hear Tony wandering around the room.

“It was a terrible suit.”

Tony clucked his tongue.

“The suit I made for him is much better.”

Bucky wouldn't lie, he was beginning to feel somewhat jealous that his best friend was getting talked about a lot.

“So, you sound pretty keen on Steve...”

Tony's pacing stopped.

“I-what?” he choked out.

“Just how you're talkin’ about Steve, you sound pretty taken by him,” Bucky mumbled.

 _Shut up already Bucky!_ he yelled, in his inner monologue.

A snorting laugh echoed in the room, as Bucky poked his head out from behind the curtain to see Tony hunched over, shoulders shaking.

“What'd I say!” he exclaimed.

“Y-you think I've got a thing for R-Rogers?” Tony cackled, whilst trying to take in mouthfuls of air.

Bucky's face flushed with embarrassment.

“I didn't...I just thought-”

He stopped talking, upon feeling a lump swell in his throat, as he hid behind the curtain again.

“Bucky…I'm not interested in Steve. He’s a beta, and I'm not compatible with betas.”

Oh. _Oh._

“Sorry.”

Tony sighed.

“It's okay, I get it, you had a right to ask. You're Steve’s best friend after all.”

“Who are you compatible with?” Bucky inquired.

He knew he was just started to dig himself into a deeper hole, but he _had_ to know.

“My highest compatibility is with alphas. Omegas are the same as it is with betas,” he answered.

Bucky’s heart sunk at Tony's answer, he's _not_ compatible with alphas, which only made it ache more. Deep down he wished he could erase his life out and draw it back in.

“What about you?” Tony questioned.

He sounded closer now, like he was standing on the other side of the curtain, his breathing seemingly loud in Bucky's ears.

“I'm compatible with omegas. I kinda’ am with betas. But I'm not compatible with alphas, it was about twelve percent or somethin’,” he muttered.

“That still gives you a chance. It might be small, but it's there.”

It sounded like Tony pitied him a little.

“Nah, it's pretty low. I envy anyone who is equally compatible with all of them.”

Tony elicited a chuckle.

“Enough sad talk. You got the suit on?”

Bucky slipped the double breasted jacket on, then moved the curtain out the way again.

“What do you think?”

Tony grimaced.

“It's not working. The colour and the double breasted jacket,” he groaned.

Bucky's gaze averted to the racks again, where the navy blue tuxedo was staring back at him, making his skin itch to have it on. Tony followed Bucky's gaze, before looking back, his hand coming up to press on the brunette’s arm.

“Bucky, what is it?” Tony whispered.

“I-” Bucky paused, with a clenched jaw.

“Hey, c’mon. Do you see something you want?”

“It’s nothing. This is what you want, right?” he huffed.

“I care about what _you_ want, Bucky. If you see something, tell me. You _can_ ask for things.”

Bucky stared at Tony.

“The navy blue one.”

Tony nodded.

“Okay, that wasn't so hard yeah? Go back in and get out of that one I'll bring you the navy blue,” he instructed.

He isn't sure why he got so choked up about asking, although, he still wasn't used to asking for things. To him it felt like he'd be a burden, even if it was something simple. Bucky tried his hardest, truly, sometimes he did it easily, other times, like now, he did not.

“Here,” Tony said, holding the tuxedo through a gap in the curtain.

“Thank you.”

He didn't have to see Tony smile to know that he was.

“Doing okay, handsome?”

Bucky's heart swelled, he felt a sense of comfort from Tony's words, even if he called him something used to think he was not.

“Fine now, thanks.”

Something about the fit of the tuxedo got Bucky's hopes up, like it was _the one_ , the tuxedo that would work. He looked at himself in the mirror, saw how the suit made his eyes pop and how the colour just seemed so... _him._ It was like a moment of trying to find the perfect engagement ring and thinking that's the one. _Would it be stupid if he got teary about it?_ Because he did, which might have alerted Tony, going by the soft gasp that escaped from him.

“Bucky, you look... _wow._ ”

Bucky swiped his hands across his cheeks, then turned towards Tony, who was holding a few items in his hands.

“I kinda’ felt drawn to it, I see why now,” he gushed.

“Next time, just tell me there's something that caught your eye. Because you look amazing,” Tony hummed.

“You think there will be a next time?” Bucky replied.

Tony looked Bucky up and down, slowly, taking in every detail of the tuxedo and how it sat perfectly in all the right areas.

“I sure hope so,” he breathed out.

Bucky grinned, then faced the full length mirror against the wall.

“Should I add anythin’?” he queried.

Tony's hand touched Bucky's shoulder to turn him back again.

“I've got you covered.”

He began folding a piece of black fabric into a pocket square, with Bucky watching him intently as he worked. Tony placed the square into the pocket on the jacket, fluffing it slightly, before letting out a noise of approval.

“Tony.”

Bucky's metal hand was wrapped loosely around Tony's wrist.

“What's wrong?”

Bucky chuckled softly.

“Nothin’. Just wanted to say thank you, again.”

“Oh, you're welcome,” Tony chimed. “Can I have my hand back now,” he added.

“Sorry, had to get your attention somehow,” Bucky apologised, dropping his hand.

“You always get my attention without doing anything.”

“Do I?” he responded, with surprise in his tone.

Tony shrugged languidly, then moved to put the bow tie around the collar of Bucky's black button up.

“Yeah. I don't know, you're just...interesting to watch. Especially when you're fighting out on the field with us.”

Bucky kept his eyes trained on Tony's hand as he was tying the bow tie.

“I'm flattered.”

Tony grumbled.

“That's my line.”

Once he'd straightened the bow tie, his hands smoothed down Bucky's chest to flatten a crease, but stopped when he glanced up to meet his gaze. Bucky's heart rate jumped when he realised just how close they were, faces inches apart, and Tony's warm breath ghosting over his skin. It started to make Bucky's head swim, it was too much, he couldn't do this, couldn't hurt himself with the possibility of rejection. All he could think about was that stupid twelve percent, the one thing holding him back from something he wanted to do so desperately.

“We should…”

“Right, sorry. I just-um... _sorry,_ ” Tony murmured, while taking a step back.

“It's okay, Tony,” Bucky assured him.

Tony managed a weak smile.

“Have a look in the mirror. Tell me what you think,” he said.

Bucky already knew the answer, but he humoured Tony regardless, as he stared at his reflections, hands running down to feel out the tuxedo.

“I love it,” he affirmed.

Tony's hand gripped his shoulder firmly.

“It's yours then.”

A wide smile broke out across Bucky's face.

“I'll go change.”

Tony nodded.

“And I'll go pay, don't you dare say you'll do it. It's not an option.”

Bucky snickered.

“There's no way of winning an argument with you is there?”

“Nope,” Tony replied, before exiting the changing room.

Bucky changed back into his clothes, making sure to hang the tuxedo up neatly, which he brought out to the counter with him. Another employee took it away to be placed in a garment bag, as he approached Tony, who had just finished paying for it.

“It’s going to be delivered later, since there’s no room on your motorcycle,” he sighed.

“And whose idea was that hm?” Bucky retorted.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Hungry?”

Bucky’s belly rumbled at the mention of food.

“Starving,” he replied.

“It’s not far, let’s go.”

Tony and Bucky left the store, but left the motorcycle parked where it was, as Tony pointed up the street to a diner on the corner. Bucky’s eyes widened a fraction, upon recognising it as the diner he would frequent regularly with Sam.  

“Sam told me months ago about this place. He...mentioned you go here a lot with him. And I remembered that. I know it’s past breakfast, but I thought lunch would be okay with you? I mean, it’s fine if you don’t want to. We can go somewhere else, I just thought, well...y’know,” he rambled.

He _remembered._

“Tony...relax. I’d love to go there for lunch.”

“Oh, great! I’m glad,” Tony blurted.

Bucky swung his arm around Tony’s shoulder, drawing him close into his side.

“If you ever wanna’ do lunch again, just let me know. We can make it a thing like Sam and I do for breakfast.”

Tony’s arm snaked loosely around his waist.

“I’d like that.”

As they approached the diner, Bucky stepped forward to hold the door open for Tony, earning him another one of his killer smiles. He followed closely behind Tony, to a table that was outside on the deck, overlooking the river. They sat down and read the menus in silence, even though Bucky knew what he would want already, but he gave Tony all the time he needed. Though when he did decide, Bucky relayed the order to a passing waiter, then put his attention back on Tony.

Bucky stared at Tony intently, watching the way the wind caught a few strands of hair, blowing it over his forehead. The sun was shining right on Tony's face too, his eyes a beautiful colour, kind of like honey. He bit down on his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth, unbeknownst to Tony, who was too focused on the view of the river. There was so much Bucky wished he could say, about what happened in the store, or about their talk about compatibility. But he knew his head had other ideas, which were more along the lines of not saying a damn thing. Yet, there was one thing he could say, something he'd said once too often.

“Tony,” he spoke up.

Tony turned his head, just as Bucky grabbed his hand in a tight grip.

“I know I keep sayin’ it, a lot, but thank you, seriously.”

“For what?”

Bucky's eyes flickered between their clasped hands and Tony's eyes.

“Everything…”

* * *

Tony found himself in the gym the following evening, with Rhodey already there, waiting for him. He made it a goal to visit the gym at Avengers Tower, at least twice a week, even for light exercise. Sometimes he and Rhodey would do combative training, but Tony just wanted to hop on an exercise and pedal for an hour or so. Usually no one else would be in the gym around the time that he went there. Which was why he was surprised to see Bucky there, in the back of the room.

Bucky was throwing his fists at a punching bag, switching between long winding swings to quick bursts that pummelled into it. His hair was clinging to his face, sweat pooling on his skin onto his chest. That was another thing that was unmissable, he was shirtless. Bucky's abs contracted at each punch he threw, or each time he took in a deep breath. His breathing was coming out in short, sharp pants, some sounding slightly like a gasp. It only allowed Tony's mind to wander, wondering at what other times would Bucky make those noises.

“Tones? Hey Tony. _Tony_.”

Rhodey jabbed Tony in the ribs, causing him to let out a surprised yelp, clapping his hand quickly over his mouth.

“What the hell Rhodey?” he hissed.

“Sorry, but you were on another planet.”

“Right, sorry. I uh-” Tony paused, as his gaze wandered again.

Rhodey’s mouth twitched into a knowing smirk.

“C’mon man, when are you gonna’ do something about this?” he asked.

Tony frowned and looked away from Bucky.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“You really think I’m gonna’ fall for that bullshit? I _know_ when you see someone you like, you get that look,” Rhodey chided.

“I don't get a _look_.”

Rhodey laughed.

“You look like you're going to bust into a heat right away.”

Tony's eyes widened.

“Can you not say that so loud,” he groused.

Rhodey was the only one who knew that Tony was an omega, Tony had known him since MIT, so it was bound to be a known fact by now. Though he’d failed to mention to his other teammates that he was. For some reason they all assumed he was an alpha, and Tony didn't correct them for it. He had planned to tell them, until the news came in that Bucky would be joining him, along with the news that it would be best he was only living in a place with alphas and betas. That put a spanner in the works, but he kept flying under the radar with a strong cologne that could mask his scent. And whenever Tony was going to go into a heat, he took a trip away from Avengers Tower until it passed. It didn't help that he'd been pining for Bucky since he moved in, but the knowledge of wondering why he couldn't live with omegas always held him back.

“Look, just ask him out, keep it simple. Dinner is a good start.”

“He's not interested in me,” Tony muttered.

He sunk down onto one of the benches, where a stack of boxes blocked his view from Bucky, as he raked his hand through his hair.

“How do you know that?” Rhodey questioned.

“I've been giving him a lot of signals. Ones that are kind of discreet, but it's all different to how I usually act around him. When we were shopping for his tuxedo I was putting his bow tie on, and he was standing _so_ close. I wanted to do something, but he started talking again, like he wasn't feeling it back. Plus, he told me he's only twelve percent compatible with an alpha, which he thinks I am, he's fully compatible with an omega though. I wanted to tell him, but you know how it is. He needs to be in a place with alphas and betas only.”

Rhodey put his arm around Tony's shoulders.

“Maybe you need to start being honest with everyone Tony. How long can you keep wearing cologne to mask your scent and taking trips away when you have a heat before someone starts getting suspicious. I think Romanoff has been onto you for months actually. She just hasn't said anything,” he explained.

“That's because she has respect for my boundaries. She wouldn't tell anyone without me agreeing first.”

Rhodey smiled sadly.

“I can try find out why Bucky can't live with omegas.”

“No, don't. That's private, and I'd rather he _not_ love me over hating me…” Tony whispered.

“Jesus Tones, has it really gotten to that stage?”

Tony's eyes started to well with tears, which he blinked away immediately.

“It has,” he choked out.

“I didn't realise your feelings were that deep for him already. I'm sorry Tony,” Rhodey soothed.

Tony shook his head.

“Not your fault. It's mine, I need to be upfront with everyone else.”

“When do you want to tell them?” he replied.

“After the gala. Let's not ruin the excitement of going to that.”

Rhodey hugged Tony closer to his side.

“I'll be right there with you Tones.”

“Thanks buddy,” Tony hummed.

“Tony?”

Bucky appeared in front of them, with a towel wrapped around his shoulders and a concerned look on his face.

“Are you okay?”

Tony swallowed thickly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine,” he answered.

Rhodey stood up from the bench.

“Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah, sure,” Bucky said, as he followed Rhodey away from Tony.

“Listen, I don't know what's goin’ on with you and Tony. But something needs to be done about it, before one or both of you get hurt. He's my best friend, but you're also my friend. So I care about both of you. Just, give him a chance, give _yourself_ a chance,” Rhodey encouraged.

Bucky's brow furrowed.

“That sounds a little worrying,” he mumbled.

Rhodey shook his head.

“It's not. Trust me on this,” he assured him.

Bucky could only nod, as Rhodey turned to leave, before laying down another bit of advice for him.

“Have a think about it.”

Once Tony and Rhodey left the room, Bucky exhaled the breath he'd been keeping in, whilst fishing his phone out of his pocket. Rhodey's words were flooding his mind, along with having to see Tony sitting with red rimmed eyes. _Was he the reason for it? Why?_

**Bucky**

**7:08pm**

_I'm in the gym, need to talk to you. It's about Tony…_

Steve replied quickly.

**Steve**

**7:09pm**

_I'll be right there._

* * *

Saturday night arrived quicker than Bucky had expected. He thought he would have more time for, well, _everything,_ but mostly more time in regards to Tony. After Rhodey’s brief talk with him in the gym, along with a deep and meaningful with Steve, Bucky decided he’d take the leap. There was no more twelve percent plaguing his mind, no more doubts, or any second guesses. When he would do it was something he was unsure about, though his only options were really during or after the gala. Either way, he was going to admit to Tony how he felt, with no hesitation whatsoever.

“Can I just say, everyone looks _great_ tonight,” Tony commented.

The Avengers were packed into a limo on their way to the gala, where the champagne was flowing, as well as conversation.

“Y’know who scrubbed up well though, Bucky,” Clint added.

Everyone nodded in agreement, making Bucky’s cheeks hurt from smiling

“Thanks everyone,” Bucky chuckled.

Tony grinned proudly.

“I said I was going to make him the most handsome looking guy at this gala. I think I accomplished that,” he stated.

“You certainly did, Stark,” Thor interjected.

Bucky winked at Thor.

“It’s all for you big guy,” he drawled.

Thor beamed, which earned them a few hoots and wolf whistles.

“In all seriousness, I am glad to be sharing this moment with my friends,” he said.

“To The Avengers!” Steve exclaimed.

 _“The Avengers!”_ they all cheered, in unison.

Bucky leant back against the plush leather seat, sipping gradually on his champagne, as some of the noise dissolved into quiet conversing. Tony followed suit, deciding to draw himself away from the others, in favour of talking to Bucky. Their knees were close, almost brushing together, which had Bucky’s skin feeling a little warm at the sensation. He wanted to reach out, maybe rest his hand on Tony’s knee, but urged himself to refrain and wait for a better moment.

“How you doing Bucky? You look relaxed, like you had an epiphany or something.”

Bucky’s arm slipped around Tony’s shoulders loosely.

“I am, and I guess I did. But, are you okay? After that night in the gym.”

Tony lightly patted Bucky’s knee.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was nothing major.”

His hand lingered for a moment, before he moved it back to his own knee.

“You do look really good by the way.”

Bucky’s mouth twitched at the corner.

“I have you to thank for that.”

“I guess you do, but you were the one who picked it,” Tony chuckled.

“Still couldn’t have done it without you,” Bucky whispered.

Tony tried to mask his growing smile through a swig of champagne, downing it all when he felt the limo come to a halt.

“Looks like we’re here. Time to put your best smiles on for the cameras,” he chimed.

“Like we haven’t done that a few times already,” Natasha said, with a small smile.

Tony nodded in agreement.

“Remember to pair up and keep tabs on each other through the night. But I call dibs on Barnes.”

“That’s my guy you’re taking away from me,” Sam teased.

Bucky laughed and clapped his hand down on Sam’s shoulder.

“You’re still my favourite,” he uttered.

Suddenly, the door to the limo opened, bringing all the outside noise which drowned out the privacy of the limo ride. Bucky could see camera flashes coming from all different directions, doubled with the sound of cheers and screams from the general public. The confidence he’d had started to slip away when he got out of the limo with Tony, who placed his hand on Bucky’s lower back.

“You’re going to be fine.”

Bucky believed him.

“There’s so many people here.”

Tony squeezed his waist.

“Picture them all naked.”

Bucky elicited a snort.

“Sure, every picture of me will be me laughing.”

“You’d look adorable doing it,” Tony stated.

“You think I’m adorable?” Bucky laughed.

“Maybe,” he retorted.

Tony and Bucky stopped a few steps behind Sam and Steve, before turning themselves towards the cameras, with wide smiles to follow. Bucky rested his hand in the middle of Tony’s back, which he felt Tony lean into, drawing out a smile that wasn’t for the cameras. He found himself staring at Tony, who was still focused on looking at the cameras. His profile was as striking as looking at him face to face, and suddenly Bucky didn’t care if he looked completely entranced by Tony. Although, in all honesty, it’s exactly how Bucky was feeling.

“You’re beautiful…” he breathed out.

“Hm?”

_Shit._

“I-uh...shouldn’t we be going inside now?”

Tony ushered Bucky forward.

“Not until everyone gets a photo of you on your own. Go on.”

He watched Bucky fondly, as he stood to pose for the cameras, giving them his best ‘blue steel’ look. Tony’s heart fluttered a little at it, while somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered what it’d be like if Bucky looked at _him_ like that. Now seemed like the most inappropriate time to be having the thoughts that he was, but Tony savoured them nonetheless. Maybe it was still okay for him to admire Bucky from afar, or maybe he had to take Rhodey’s advice for once. Regardless, he had another pressing matter to deal with later...telling everyone that he was an omega.

“Tony, you wanna’ go inside?”

Bucky appeared at his side, holding his arm out to Tony, who took it immediately.

“Haven't lost your gentlemanly charm,” Tony commented.

Bucky's eyes scrunched up in the corners when he smiled at Tony.

“How terrible would that be,” he chided.

Tony sighed.

“So terrible,” he said.

“I'm surprised I was even invited here,” Bucky mumbled.

“Bucky…”

Tony's hand shifted to Bucky's arm, where he rubbed small circles on it.

“You've been through a lot. And everyone around is slowly starting to see that _you’re_ not responsible. You may have been the one to do them, but you had no control over.”

Bucky swallowed thickly.

“Tony, your parents…”

He'd broached the subject many times with Tony since his arrival, deep down he knew Tony still hurt because of it.

“It's okay. Steve, he...told me when he found out. This was long before you arrived at Avengers Tower. I had a good few years to mull it over and to grieve. I don't see your face and feel anger anymore. You're _you_ now, you're James Buchanan Barnes,” Tony explained.

“I'm completely ruining this night out.”

“No, you're not. I'm glad we can talk about these things,” he soothed.

Tony tugged gently on his arm.

“You want a drink?”

“Please,” Bucky replied.

They walked through the double doors, into a lavish hall, where thousands of guests were mingling and enjoying appetizers. Bucky kept his arm around Tony's, as they moved into the adjacent room, where other guests were dancing or occupying the bar.

“Wow, this place…” he said.

“Beautiful right?”

Bucky responded with a nod.

“It is.”

Tony's arm dropped from Bucky's, to then reach out to grab two glasses of scotch from a passing waiter’s tray.

“Here, hopefully you like it. If not I can get you something else,” he offered.

“Tony it's fine, thank you.”

“I should probably mingle a little, say hello to some people. But I'd hate to leave you like this,” Tony muttered.

“Tony, go, I'll stick close to the walls, keep,out of everyone's way,” Bucky chuckled.

“You're sure?”

Bucky gave him a gentle push.

“Go, before I change my mind,” he huffed.

“I wish you would.”

When Tony was gone, Bucky turned around, only to smack into Steve.

“Buck, there you are,” he greeted.

“Hey Stevie.”

“Where's Tony?” Steve asked.

“Went to mingle, I said I'd stick close to the walls to y’know...avoid people.”

Steve grinned warmly.

“Have you had a chance to think over what we talked about the other night?”

“Yeah, I...think I'm gonna’ do it Steve. I want to tell him, I mean, even if there's a slight chance we could make this work between two alphas, I want to take it, risks and all,” Bucky answered.

“That's a big step from thinkin’ it wouldn't work.”

“Gotta’ take risks for those we love, right?” he sighed.

Steve pulled Bucky into a comforting hug.

“Good luck pal,” he said, with a dose of encouragement.

“Thanks Steve.”

“I gotta’ go meet people from Sam’s VA meetings. Sorry, I'll come back afterwards,” Steve apologised.

Bucky dismissed him with a lazy wave of his hand, as he went in search of somewhere to stand and enjoy his drink with no disturbances. However, it didn't last long, Bucky could sense people approaching him before they even got near him. He tried to steady his breathing and appear relaxed, but he could only seem to do that with Tony at his side. If anything, Tony had become Bucky's support whenever he felt on edge. Talking to people he barely knew was still his biggest downfall, as he wasn't sure _why_ they wanted to speak to him. His greatest fear was them getting too personal.

“Excuse me.”

He turned his head to see a young woman on his right, with long blonde curls falling over her shoulders and a teal dress cascading over her shapely figure.

“Are you James Barnes.”

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

“I-yes. But everyone calls me Bucky.”

“I _knew_ it was you. I'm Heather, I work as a reporter. I'd love to ask you some questions,” she replied.

 _Shit, shit shit shit_ Bucky thought. This wasn't what he wanted, he just wanted to enjoy an evening out, yet still he was being found out by reporters.

“I'm not really here to answer questions, sorry.”

“It's a fairly simple question, about you fitting back into society,” Heather pointed out.

“No, thank you. I don't mean to be rude. ,” Bucky responded, with firmness in his tone.

“Why are you so secretive, Bucky?”

“I'm not. I'm just not ready to speak about all of my past,” he argued.

“So the rest of The Avengers know?”

Bucky's heart rate quickened.

“They do. Because I trust them.”

“Everyone's already asked Tony Stark about the footage of his parents that was brought out years ago. It was horrific if you ask me, yet here you are, living under his roof, in _his_ home. How does he really feel about you being there?” Heather interrogated.

“ _Our_ home, everyone lives there. And we’ve talked about it, thoroughly. We’ve become friends and he's very important to me. He's grieved. I wouldn't be there if he didn't want me there,” Bucky ground out.

Heather smirked.

“This is getting interesting,” she said.

Bucky clenched his jaw tightly.

“How?” he hissed.

“I couldn't help but notice your arrival with Tony. The way you looked at him while your photos were being taken. You looked comfortable around him, now you're on edge.”

Bucky's hand rubbed across his chest, as his breathing came out laboured.

“That's because you're asking questions that are getting too personal.”

Heather leant closer towards Bucky.

“Are you in love with him Bucky?”

Bucky felt sick.

“What game are you playing at? Are you doing this to gain a story?”

“Imagine the story, billionaire Tony Stark, dating a murderer,” Heather sniped, smiling when Bucky flinched.

He searched the room to find Tony, who was already weaving through guests to get to him, so Bucky remained silent.

“Can I help you Miss?”

Heather focused her attention on Tony.

“Heather, Heather Branwell,” she introduced, holding her hand out.

Tony didn't shake her hand.

“You have five minutes to get out of my sight before I have Agent Coulson escort you out.”

Heather narrowed her eyes.

“I came here to get a story from Bucky.”

“Well he's not giving any stories. From what I could see you were harassing him. He's not obligated to answer your questions, or anyone's for that matter,” Tony grunted, bitterly.

“But I-”

“Goodbye Miss Branwell,” he quipped.

Tony grabbed Bucky's elbow to steer him away from the table, his other hand situated on the small of his back. Bucky tried to focus on his breathing, but nothing worked, he could feel the panic beginning to rise, almost like it was drowning him. He didn't want to have a panic attack in public, not now, not in front of everyone, and definitely not in front of Tony. There were photographers everywhere, the last thing he needed was to make the front page headlines with a compromising picture of him.

“Breathe Bucky.”

“I can't,” he wavered.

“You can. Look at me.”

Bucky hesitated.

“Bucky, _look_ at me,” Tony pleaded.

It hadn't occurred to him until now, that he and Tony were standing the middle of multiple other guests, who were dancing around them. Tony was staring at him, brows knitted together, while he rubbed his hand up and down Bucky's arm.

“I'm okay,” Bucky sighed.

“You looked like you needed rescuing,” he uttered.

Bucky smiled tenderly at Tony.

“Thanks.”

Tony glanced around the room for a moment.

“Dance with me.”

Bucky’s gaze held Tony’s for a minute, his hand aimlessly hovering over Tony’s waist.

“It’s been awhile.”

Tony snorted.

“Don’t give me that bullshit. Steve said the same thing, then I taught him to dance. But I bet you know your way around.”

“You have a lot of faith in me Tony Stark,” Bucky chirped.

“It’s a rarity,” he added.

Bucky chuckled faintly.

“I’d love to dance with you,” he spoke, softly.

Tony’s hand took Bucky’s left hand, his thumb running over the ridges of the metal plates, which moved under his touch. Bucky’s arm found its way around Tony’s waist, before he rested his hand on the other’s lower back, exhaling a steady breath.

“You lead,” Tony said, sliding his hand up to sit on Bucky’s shoulder.

A fresh song started from the band at the front of the room, as Bucky started to lead Tony in a gentle swaying motion. Neither said anything, instead deciding to indulge in the moment together, their eyes locked only on each other’s. Tony didn’t protest either, when Bucky drew him a little closer, their chests almost touching. Then Tony moved his hand to rest at the nape of Bucky’s neck, his thumb still idly stroking the brunette’s hand. They danced together smoothly, trusting the other not to step on their toes, which they both smiled at, knowing they were thinking the same thing. Bucky couldn’t stop staring at Tony, not even taking a second to blink, his thoughts becoming too far gone. This was something he’d dreamt about, holding Tony close, where nothing else mattered in the world. It was just _them._ Though Tony broke the silence, when he dropped his hand to Bucky’s chest.

“Feeling better?”

Bucky nodded.

“A lot better.”

Tony grinned happily.

“Good, I just want the best for you, Bucky.”

Those words, Tony’s kind, well-chosen words, was all Bucky needed to confirm that this was it. He _had_ to tell Tony, it was now or never.

“Tony there’s somethin’ I-”

Bucky choked on his words, as the smell hit his nose almost immediately, a sweet scent that he knew all too well. It was the scent of an unbonded omega, so close and so strong, that Bucky’s nostrils flared rapidly. He scoped the room, trying to sniff out where the scent was coming from, wondering why the hell no one else had noticed. All unbonded omegas who were invited were advised to cover their scents up with strong perfumes or suppressants, yet someone clearly hadn’t done enough.

“Bucky what’s wrong?” Tony asked.

He was closer to Bucky now, his hands cupping Bucky’s face, who looked at him wide, panicked eyes.

“There’s an omega here Tony there’s-” Bucky paused abruptly.

His head turned to lean into Tony’s hand, where a faint smell hit his nose again. It wasn’t Tony’s cologne, not the usual rich aroma that was around him everyday, but a _sweet_ one.

“No, no, no, no,” he rambled.

Tony grasped Bucky’s arms.

“Bucky you’re shaking,” he gasped.

Tony’s scent was getting stronger, making Bucky feel dizzy and his skin feel hot. Bucky groaned low in his throat, fingers digging into the fabric of Tony’s tuxedo, as the scent simply washed over him in waves. It was _intoxicating,_ maybe even addicting. Which was something Bucky couldn’t give into. He had to get out, had to find a safe place where he couldn’t smell Tony anymore, where he couldn’t _hurt_ him.

“I have to-”

Bucky pushed himself away from Tony and fled.

“Bucky wait!” Tony called out.

He manoeuvred his way through a mass of guests, having to gently shove some of them out of the way. Bucky felt like he was drowning with Tony’s scent still fresh in the air, his breaths coming out in sharp pants, as he ran for the exit. But somehow Steve had caught up with him, stalling his escape by gripping Bucky’s arm tightly.

“Buck? Hey, what’s goin’ on?”

“Let go of me Steve!” he yelled.

Bucky yanked himself free of Steve’s grip, then hurried down the stairs, deliberately missing a few steps along the way. He could hear footsteps behind him, prompting him to run faster, knowing well enough that Tony would be there. Even when it seemed like he was free, he still heard Tony, desperately calling after him.

“ _Bucky!_ ”

He didn’t once look back...

* * *

_"Sir, the asset is erratic.”_

_“Have you tried force?”_

_“Not that kind of erratic. He was beginning to remember things, but then his heart rate suddenly spiked and his body temperature overheated. I believe he’s in a rut, sir. The alpha pheromones triggered his compliant state. Only, now he’s acting out, he needs an omega.”_

_“Can’t he wait the rut out?”_

_“I’m afraid not sir, the more erratic he becomes without an omega, the more violent he gets. He’ll be impossible to control. Someone needs to be in there with him.”_

_“No one will agree to that.”_

_“Sir...I’ll do it.”_

_“You?”_

_“Yes sir, I’m not bonded, but I can keep him from doing bonding with me. I’ll willingly stay with him until the rut passes.”_

_“You’re doing us a great service, Agent.”_

_“Thank you sir.”_

A loud shout echoed in an alleyway, as Bucky crouched down and clutched his head. His head was filled with sour memories of his past, of the time his rut caused him to lose control of his alpha instincts. He only remembered bits and pieces, recalls how his fists hurt from pounding them on the door, while he growled ferociously like an animal. All he remembered after that was a voice…

_“Do you want this?”_

He remembered being compliant as they spoke, his eyes looking over their dark hair, feeling an urge to rip the black shirt from their torso. Bucky’s thoughts go to him, staring into the brown eyes of the omega, who stared right back, waiting for an answer.

_“I need an answer.”_

_“Yes.”_

“Bucky! Bucky! C’mon man, talk to me!”

Bucky blinked through his blurred vision, to see the shadow of someone kneeling in front of him. His chest heaved up and down heavily, as he placed his hands on his knees, after feeling slightly nauseous.

“That's it, _breathe_.”

 _Sam._ It was Sam.

“Sam...”

“Hey buddy it's me,” he replied.

Bucky reached out to grab Sam's shoulder for support.

“Hey.”

“You had me worried Bucky. What the hell happened back there?” Sam asked.

“I'm sorry,” Bucky panted.

“Tony's out there lookin’ for you man.”

_Tony._

“Ah, shit. Sam. Tony...he's an omega,” he said.

“What?”

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold back a wince from the headache he was having.

“Tony's an omega.”

“How? He's never mentioned it.” Sam muttered.

“That's the thing Sam, he's _never_ corrected anyone. We all assumed he was an alpha. He obviously kept it quiet because he knew I was moving in to Avengers Tower. That explains the cologne he wears _all_ the time, and the trips he takes away because he obviously doesn't take suppressants for his heats.”

Sam dropped his head into his hand.

“Of course he wouldn't take suppressants, they wouldn't be good for his heart, even though he has no arc reactor now. Still not advised that omegas with heart problems take suppressants,” he sighed.

“We were dancing. And, it felt right, to be so close to him. Then I was going to tell him how I felt, until I smelt a scent. I thought it was someone else, that an omega hadn't covered up their scent enough. But it was him. It was Tony's scent I could smell, and it overwhelmed me. Brought back too many memories of Hydra, when I went into a rut. I just had to get out of there, away from him,” Bucky explained.

Sam’s hand squeezed his shoulder firmly.

“You need to talk to him.”

Bucky shook his head.

“I can't do that,” he answered.

“Yes you can. Bucky, he thinks he did something wrong. He left the gala to search for you…”

Bucky's hand rubbed down his face.

“This is going to ruin everything we had. I had doubts when I thought he was an alpha. Now I've hit another hurdle.”

“Why do you think that?” Sam questioned.

“Because I could hurt him and I don't want to do that.”

“You're already hurting him by going on the run and not sitting down to explain. I get that you would've been overwhelmed by his scent. But you could've confided in me, or one of the others to bring you down from it. We could've gotten something to mask it,” he said.

“He won't like what I have to say. What if I screw this up more than I have already? I'm no good for him,” Bucky murmured.

“Shit, Bucky, what happened to you?”

Bucky’s eyes were bloodshot as a tear streaked down his cheek.

“It's a long story,” he choked out.

Sam’s hand wrapped around Bucky’s arm, before he was hoisted to his feet.

“You wanna’ go for a walk and tell me about it?”

Bucky smiled weakly.

“ _Yes_ , please...”

* * *

Bucky didn’t make it back to Avengers Tower until two in the morning. He knew everyone would most likely be asleep by now, giving him a chance to enter quietly. Sam had stayed with him until midnight, before going home to sleep, which left Bucky alone with his thoughts. He spent the next hour in a park, mulling over the events that had played out with Tony. Everything had been so great, up until that moment where he’d caught Tony’s scent, bringing it all crashing down. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for Tony, for the sheer fact that he endured so much, just so Bucky could stay. Tony had given him _everything,_ plus more. He’d been so selfless, as well as caring, and Bucky had just... _ran away._

After getting into the elevator to go to his room, Bucky stared out at the city lights still blinking away in the night. He leant against the railing for support, before his head fell forward, pressing against the glass as he let out a sigh. Part of him wanted to stop the elevator and go to Tony’s room, but he refrained, figuring Tony wouldn’t want to see him. He’d left without another word, nor look at Tony, what kind of a person did that make him? A _coward,_ he’d thought, at some point during the night. Bucky didn’t know loving someone could hurt so much, but the good kind of hurt, with the profound _need_ to have them close by. He wanted to apologise for it all, to beg for forgiveness even, anything to soothe his aching heart.

_“Good evening Bucky.”_

Bucky had been wondering how long it would take before Jarvis detected his presence.

“Hey Jarvis.”

_“Mr Stark informed me that you may be late this evening.”_

“Yeah, I had a lot to think about.”

_“Are you in distress, sir?”_

“No, I’m just...lost,” Bucky replied.

_“Shall I inform Mr Stark that you are back?”_

Bucky’s shoulders slumped.

“Sure, he’ll want to know I got back safe,” he said.

_“I will notify him now.”_

The elevator came to a stop at Bucky’s floor, prompting Bucky to step out.

“Thanks. Night Jarvis.”

_“Goodnight sir.”_

Once the elevator doors closed behind him, Bucky exhaled the breath he’d been holding in, his hands slowly dragging down his face. He passed by Steve’s room, then Sam’s, while feeling out for his bedroom door, in the darkness of the hallway. The handle clicked under his grip, as Bucky walked inside and closed the door quietly behind him. He yanked on the bowtie around his neck to loosen it, then let out a grunt of frustration, finally feeling all the emotions hit him at once. Bucky’s eyes were wet with a few tears that didn’t spill, as he kicked his shoes off, then sat down on his bed, his head dropping into his hands.

Bucky sat in silence, thinking of how much easier things may have been if he didn't love Tony at all. But it was impossible to not feel like that, Tony was special and never shied away from his flaws. He’d welcomed Bucky in with open arms, even after what he knew from the past, not once did he make him feel unwelcome. Bucky thought he wouldn’t find anyone to love, someone that could possibly become his mate, at some point. That was all before Tony walked into his life, or more so, _he_ walked into Tony’s life. Regardless of that fact, Bucky saw Tony as someone he could spend the rest of his life with. Those thoughts seemed shattered now, like he’d punched a mirror of good memories into a million pieces.

“Bucky?”

His head jerked to the side to see Tony standing in the doorway, flashing him a shaky smile. Tony’s eyes were red rimmed, which only made Bucky feel worse, because _he_ did that.

“Can I come in? I’ve got more cologne on, to mask the scent...”

Tony’s voice was soft when he asked, like he feared to ask it, and Bucky _hated_ that he’d done this to him.

“Yes,” he replied.

Tony had discarded his tuxedo jacket, leaving him in the charcoal button up and dark red slacks, the sleeves rolled up on the shirt. He still looked good, even if the shirt was slightly rumpled, like he’d been laying in bed with it on.

“I was waiting for you to get back,” he said.

“Should’ve gone to bed, you look tired,” Bucky commented.

“Couldn’t sleep without knowing where you were,” Tony murmured.

He sat down beside Bucky, only a small distance apart, his hands resting on either side of him, on the bed.

“I went for a walk. Sam was with me until midnight.”

Tony nodded slowly, as they both slipped into a tense silence, while Bucky fidgeted with his hands.

“What happened back there, at the gala. I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I was an omega. I was planning to tell everyone after it. It wasn’t fair trying to live a lie and mask what I really am. But I also did it for you. I don’t know what happened, but I knew that you were safer without an omega around. So I didn’t correct anyone when they thought I was an alpha. I bought the strongest cologne I could find and I planned my trips away when I knew I would have a heat. It wasn’t easy being away, but I thought... _anything for Bucky._ ”

Bucky breathed out deeply.

“It’s not your fault, Tony.”

“Tell me _why_ you ran. I want to understand what I did wrong.”

“Tony, stop,” Bucky whispered. “It was all me,” he added.

“Please tell me, _please…_ ” Tony pleaded.

Bucky swallowed the lump in throat.

“When I was with Hydra, they would bring me out of cryo and sometimes I would start to come back to myself. But this _one_ time, I caught the scent of an omega from the agents that were there. It sent my alpha pheromones crazy and I couldn’t control it, so it triggered the asset again, without the words they used to make me comply. The only thing was it sent me into a rut, I was acting out, I _needed_ an omega or I’d lose control. Hydra would have lost me, and they didn’t want that. One of the agents offered to step in, let me have him, and even though I was the asset, I wanted it, I agreed to it. SoI took him, and I was rough...like I was some...feral animal after its prey and-”

He paused to wipe his hand across his cheek.

“...the rut passed, but all I could remember was the sweet smell of his scent. The exact same as _your_ scent,” Bucky continued.

Tony shifted closer.

“Oh Bucky…” he soothed.

Bucky’s jaw clenched.

“I ran because I didn’t want it to happen again. The thought of hurting you, it scared me,” he choked out.

“The asset isn’t a part of you now.”

Bucky shook his head.

“Tony your scent, it was intoxicating. I could feel myself burning up and that was the exact same feeling I had when it first happened. I could’ve changed right there at the gala and ruined everything that was starting to become good in my life.”

Tony cupped his hand over Bucky’s jaw to turn his head, so that he was facing him.

“You are _not_ like that anymore.”

“I can’t and I won’t hurt you Tony,” Bucky hissed.

“Did you ever bond with that omega?” Tony asked.

Bucky’s gaze fell to the floor.

“No,” he answered.

Tony’s hand moved back to his lap, as he drew his bottom lip in by his teeth, running his eyes over Bucky.

“What if...there’s a way that could reassure you that you won’t be triggered as the Winter Soldier again when you smell an omega,” he uttered.

There was no way out, and Bucky knew it, but something deep down in all the trust he had for Tony, itched to get out.

“That’s impossible.”

Tony sighed.

“It’s not. Bucky, if you bond with an omega, it’ll keep you grounded. Any time you go into a rut, all you’ll think about is _your_ omega. You won’t lose control over it. An unbonded alpha that went through what you did, is a bad mix with an unbonded omega.”

Bucky’s eyes widened a fraction, before he shook his head.

“No, I can’t Tony. I can’t,” he protested.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t know any omegas who would want to bond with me. And I won’t bond with any random omega.” Bucky muttered.

He only wanted Tony.

“Bucky,” Tony sighed.

“No Tony!”

Tony paused for a moment, his gaze watching Bucky, whose chest was rising and falling quickly like he was on the verge of another panic attack.

“I want to,” he confessed.

Bucky flinched.

“What?”

Tony stared at him with a look in his eyes that spoke more volume than words, as the realisation wrapped itself around Bucky.

“I don't want to hurt you…”  he whispered.

“Bucky…”

Tony's hand came up to lay on Bucky's chest, his thumb carelessly brushing over the lapel of Bucky's jacket.

“I love you. I'd love nothing more than to bond with you, and to be your mate.”

Bucky's breath came out in a quick burst, his hand moving up to cup the back of Tony's head, as their foreheads pressed together. Tony pushed some of Bucky's hair away from his face, before resting his other hand on Bucky's thigh.

“What were you going to tell me at the gala?” he asked.

“That I'm in love with you. At first I didn't think I should try, I thought you were an alpha, and you know my chances with an alpha were low. But after thinking it through I realised that I should at least try. I'd give up everything just to be with you,” Bucky admitted.

“I thought you weren't interested. But I was also worried about how I'd admit to you that I'm actually an omega,” Tony said.

Bucky smiled tenderly at him.

“We’re both idiots.”

Tony laughed.

“You talk too much.”

When Tony kissed him, it was everything he thought it'd be. Tony's lips were soft and attentive, his tongue darting out to run across Bucky's bottom lip. Bucky gasped softly, causing his lips to part, which Tony took as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue grazed over Bucky's, teasing and slow, as Bucky's fingers threaded through Tony's hair. He pulled back a little to kiss Tony's bottom lip, then glanced at him through hooded eyes.

“You're so beautiful, Tony.”

Bucky peppered kisses along Tony's jaw, before moving down his neck, stopping just above his collarbone. He could smell Tony's scent through the cologne, tensing slightly, until Tony's hand rubbed up and down his arm.

“It's okay Bucky.”

Bucky shivered when Tony leant in closer, letting his lips brush the edge of Bucky's ear.

“Scent me, _alpha_ ,” he purred.

Tony tilted his head to the side to allow Bucky to nuzzle into his neck, breathing in deeply, as a moan slipped past his lips. The scent was stronger from when he first smelt it, even with the extra cologne, Bucky’s enhanced smell bypassed the rich aroma to get to the sweet. He tugged gently on Tony’s hair, prompting a whine out of him, his fingers grasping Bucky’s arm. Bucky laved his tongue over the spot where he could bond with Tony, feeling him shake with want and grip his arm tighter.

“Not yet, sweetheart. Not until I fill you up.”

Bucky licked one long strip up Tony’s throat, then bit down into the soft flesh under his jaw, marking him.

“Shit, _Bucky_ ,” Tony gasped.

He moved back to nuzzle into Tony’s neck again, indulging himself in the other’s scent, until he felt lightheaded. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony, drawing him forward so that he was flush against his chest. Tony stroked his fingers through Bucky’s hair, then angled his head back to press his lips over Bucky’s in a chaste kiss, before pulling back to run his thumb over the alpha’s bottom lip.

“You smell _so_ sweet,” Bucky groaned.

Tony hummed and caressed his hand up Bucky’s thigh.

“I don’t want to wait a second longer. I _want_ you.”

Bucky couldn’t hold back the growl that rumbled from deep inside his chest.

“Get up and stand in front of me,” he instructed.

Tony complied and shifted to stand between Bucky's legs, flashing a coy smirk his way. Bucky's fingers slid up the to unhook Tony's shirt, from where it was tucked in under his slacks, keeping his eyes trained on Tony. His pupils were blown, to the point where Tony could barely see the blue-grey of his eyes, but _god_ was it a sight. Bucky had a hunger in his eyes that sent a shiver up Tony's spine, he wanted Bucky to look at him like that whenever they could get a chance to be alone. In fact, he wanted Bucky to look at him like that, no matter who was around. Maybe Tony could tempt him, shamelessly flirting and seducing him in front of the others. Yet they wouldn't know until Tony was being dragged out of the room, or possibly hauled over Bucky's shoulder to go find somewhere private.

A smile played on Tony's lips at the thought, before he looked down to see Bucky popping the buttons open on his shirt. Bucky's left hand dragged itself up Tony's thigh, then palmed his cock through his slacks. Tony sighed, as his head fell back, lips parting in a perfect ‘o’. Bucky smirked when he felt Tony's cock harden under his touch, just as he managed to flick the last button open, exposing bare skin. He dropped his hands back to Tony's thighs, while leaning forward to teasingly bite under the omega’s navel. Tony's fingers carded through his hair, scratching against his scalp, which caused Bucky to elicit another low growl.

“Does that feel good?”

Bucky answered by tracing his fingers over the dip in Tony's hip, a seemingly sensitive spot for him. He nuzzled Tony's belly, breathing in the sweet scent there too and littering featherlight kisses over Tony's heated skin. Tony toyed with the bow tie that was still around Bucky's neck, before slipping it off to toss it carelessly to the side. His hands moved to push the singled breasted jacket off Bucky's shoulders, also tossing it to the side, where it fell atop a pile of books. He tugged on the collar of Bucky's black button up, whilst biting down on the corner of his lip, eyes half lidded and _alluring._

“C’mere, big guy,” Tony drawled, taking Bucky's hands in his.

Bucky had never believed in the traditions of most alphas, that _they_ had to be the one in control, in regards to sex. But, Bucky could get used to this side of Tony, slightly impatient and greedy, yet as every bit intoxicating as his scent was. He felt Tony’s hands work on the buttons of his shirt, quickly, like it was a race.

“You're so greedy.”

He said it was a purr in his tone, making Tony step further into his personal space.

“I am,” he crooned.

Tony leant up to kiss Bucky, licking into his mouth a little filthily, as Bucky gripped his hip tightly for a second.

“I want you to grip me that tight when you fuck me.”

“Christ,” Bucky chuckled huskily.

He coaxed Tony back in for another kiss, idle fingers working on the button and zip of Tony's slacks. They pooled at Tony's feet, before he stepped out of them, revealing that he had indeed, _gone commando._ Bucky's eyes widened in surprise when he parted from the kiss, staring down at Tony's dick leaking pre-cum on his belly.

“Fuck, Tony,” he hissed.

“You're terribly overdressed.”

Tony yanked Bucky's shirt open the rest of the way, sending buttons flying across the room, as Bucky stared at him, mouth agape. He trailed his hands down Bucky's torso, feeling over the muscles of his abdomen, and grinning at each twitch of them when he touched somewhere new. His head was swimming with pure lust for Bucky, getting himself dizzy on alpha pheromones, which he'd craved for months for. Bucky guided one of Tony's hands down to his slacks, as Tony glanced up, noting the look of _desire_ in Bucky's eyes.

Bucky kissed him tenderly this time, cupping Tony’s face in his hands, before pulling back and running his thumb over Tony’s bottom lip. Tony let out a pleased sound when Bucky’s slacks hit the floor, as he dipped his fingers past the waistband of Bucky’s boxer briefs to pull them down. He tilted his head to the side, allowing Bucky to inhale his scent more, relishing in the open mouthed kisses he’d press to his skin. Everyone now and then Bucky would place another bite mark on Tony’s skin, leaving them in places where Tony could keep them hidden if he pleased. In truth, Tony would want them to be on display, just to show everyone that he had a mate for life.

“On the bed.”

“What if I like standing?” Tony retorted, with a smirk on his lips.

Bucky’s brow rose while he stared at Tony with a challenging expression on his face.

“You wanna’ play that game huh?”

In one swift movement, Bucky spun Tony around and shoved him onto the bed, making him bounce slightly on the mattress.

“Guess I’ve got no other choice,” he laughed.

Tony looked up at Bucky through his lashes, as he slowly started spreading his legs wider, darting his tongue out to wet his lips. Bucky rolled the sleeves up on his shirt, then crawled over Tony, stopping to hang over him. His hands were pressed into the mattress on either side of Tony, before he leant down to brush his nose against Tony's, humming contently.

“Let's not waste anymore time hm?” he asked, while stealing a kiss.

“I was hoping you'd say that.”

Bucky grinned devilishly and began trailing kisses down Tony's chest, sparing a moment to admire the scar tissue of where the arc used to be. Tony trembled at the sensation that went from his spine to his toes, body arching off the bed by an inch. A low purr sounded out from Bucky, as he moved down further, until he reached Tony's cock. He rubbed his thumb over the pre-cum beading at the tip, his metal hand sliding down to tease Tony's hole with his finger. Tony bit back a moan, fingers fisting into fabric, as the slick from his ass slid down onto the sheets.

“Eager already,” Bucky hummed.

“ _Please,_ Bucky I-”

Tony's words were cut off by a loud moan, after Bucky had dragged his tongue up the underside of his cock, before swallowing him down. His cock hit the back of Bucky's throat, causing Tony to gasp, his hand shifting down to grasp Bucky's hair tightly. Bucky moaned around Tony’s cock and hollowed his cheeks, as he slowly bobbed his head with Tony’s hand guiding him. He moved his hand back under Tony’s ass, dipping his thumb down to press on his perineum, using small circular motions to begin with. Tony felt a jolt go up his spine, so intense he couldn’t stop himself from tugging on Bucky’s hair, which made Bucky hum sweetly.

Bucky pulled back, letting Tony’s cock fall from his mouth with a wet _‘pop’,_ panting heavily against Tony’s hip. His thumb continued to rub over Tony’s perineum, while applying pressure to encourage the sweet sounds of pleasure from the omega. Bucky bit down on his hip, leaving a purpling bruise, which he planted a kiss on shortly after. Tony loved the way Bucky would tease him, yet show some affection afterwards, for Tony it created a sense of security, a sense of _‘I’m here and I’m not leaving you’._ He didn’t want to get emotional over it, he truly didn’t, but his body betrayed him profusely. Tony covered his eyes with his arm and rubbed the sleeve of his shirt over them, his jaw set tight to stop any noise escaping.

“Hey, sweetheart, look at me.”

Tony moved his arm away to meet Bucky’s gaze, blinking rapidly to try a stall a few stray tears that lingered. Bucky flashed him a tender smile, then pushed himself up to lean over Tony again, his face a few inches away from him. He swiped his knuckles over Tony’s cheek, before pushing strands of hair away from his forehead, nimble fingers stroking it lightly.

“Don’t hide from me hm? I’ve got you.”

“Kiss me,” Tony whispered.

Bucky obliged, blissfully unaware of Tony’s motives, even when his legs wrapped effortlessly around Bucky’s waist. With a jerk of his body, Tony mustered all the strength he had to roll Bucky onto his back, pinning him down into the mattress. Their kiss had ended during the tumble, and Bucky stared up at him in surprise, his lips parting to form a grin.

“ _Tony,_ ” he breathed.

Tony's fingers skimmed down Bucky's chest in a slow drag, rocking his ass back to grind on Bucky's cock, stifling a moan by biting his lip. Bucky rested his hands on Tony's thighs, squeezing them gently, as they slid up to reach the swell of Tony's ass. Tony took Bucky's metal hand and ushered it towards his hole, the slick travelling down the inside of his thighs. He heard Bucky groan with _want_ from under him, their combined pheromones thick in the air, rich and sweet mixed together perfectly.

“You sure?”

Tony rocked back on Bucky's cock again.

“Positive.”

Without another word, Bucky ran his fingers down the cleft of Tony's ass, searching until he felt Tony cant his hips slightly. Bucky purred in delight when there was no resistance, his finger breaching Tony’s hole easily, prompting something between a moan and a whimper from him. He slid it in down to the knuckle, whilst teasing a second on the rim, watching the slick work as lube for his fingers, for now. Bucky’s senses were overloaded with Tony's scent, his warm touch, as well as the little _ah’s_ and _oh’s_ he let out when Bucky crooked his finger.

A second finger joined the first, and Tony's head fell back, his hand still flat against Bucky's chest to balance himself. Bucky loved the angle he had to look at Tony, admiring the long expanse of his neck he wanted to kiss and bite. It’s right at that moment, that Bucky realises nothing bad has happened. Tony’s enjoying himself, Bucky is too, but, he’s been gentle with him, there’s been no relapse. Bucky allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief, his head nestling into the plushness of the memory foam mattress. Tony noticed, but he ended up leaning down, so that he was hovering over Bucky, their noses barely touching. He gazed at him with tenderness in his eyes, as if saying _‘I told you that you'd be okay’,_ and Bucky adored that about him.

“I love you Bucky.”

Tony kissed him briefly, unsure of whether he should have proclaimed that out loud already. Bucky simply smiled up at him.

“I love you too.”

Bucky drew him in for another kiss, just as a third finger began working him open, pushing inside at the right moment to send a tingling sensation down to Tony's toes. He moaned into the kiss, fingers clutching the sheets near Bucky's head, as he rolled his hips back, seeking out more.

“Impatient,” Bucky growled, low in his throat.

“Please alpha,” Tony begged.

Bucky's arm stretched up to pull something a bottle of lube from under a pillow, which Tony raised an eyebrow at.

“I'm not even going to ask,” he snorted.

A playful grin spread across Bucky's face.

“Guy has needs sometimes,” he said, curling his fingers that were still seated in Tony.

Tony bit back a moan.

“I have a need for something.”

Bucky hummed.

“Tell me.”

Tony traced his fingers along the line of Bucky's jaw.

“I really want to be under you right now.”

Without another word, Bucky slowly removed his fingers, giving him ease of movement, as he switched their positions. He pinned Tony down on the mattress with the weight of his body, rolling his hips in languid motions, which only had Tony squirming underneath him.

“What do you need now?”

“I-” Tony paused, to let out a shuddering exhale. “I _need_ you to fuck me,” he said.

“Yeah?” Bucky purred.

Tony's hand snaked its way up the expanse of Bucky's back, slipping underneath his shirt to touch bare skin. Bucky couldn't believe their button ups were still on, though slightly messy, compared to a few hours ago. In truth, he thought it was kind of hot, just to see the shirt perched on Tony's shoulders, exposing his shoulders like he was the centrefold in a magazine. Tony stroked his hand back down to the middle of Bucky's back, before tugging the fabric between his fingers.

“Yeah, bond with me alpha.”

They'd gone on long enough, Bucky knew they had, though as much as he wanted to stay doing this forever, he knew they couldn't. Tony needed him, Bucky needed him...they needed each other.

“Don't move,” he crooned.

Bucky popped the cap open on the lube, drizzled a decent amount of his cock, then rubbed the excess over Tony's hole, teasing two fingers against the rim for a split second. Tony sighed contently, his head falling back against one of the pillows he'd grabbed to drag it closer. His legs wrapped around Bucky's waist, pulling him close so that he could kiss Bucky, wanting to savour every kiss and touch they shared. He felt all the negative energy of the last week start to drain away, almost like he was on cloud nine. It was just _him_ and _Bucky_ , in their own little place of bliss, where they would soon be bonded.

A guttural moan echoed in the room when Bucky started to ease into Tony's tight heat, his hand caressing down Tony's left thigh. Tony let his eyes flutter closed, his legs tightening around Bucky, as he felt Bucky's cock sink in further. His body was on fire, a warmth that spread from head to toe, which was something he hadn't felt in a long time. He could feel Bucky spreading him open, muscular thighs pressed against the back of his own, when he finally bottomed out. Tony felt so full already, he couldn't imagine how he'd feel when Bucky knotted him.

“Okay?”

Tony took a moment to breathe, even with slick running down his ass and thighs, Bucky's girth was more than he'd ever had. He needed a moment to collect himself, wanting to look at Bucky while he fucked him, to watch him come undone.

“ _Yes…_ ”

Bucky nudged his hips forward.

“ _Fuck,_ you're still tight.”

He groaned when Tony tightened around his cock.

“Only for you.”

“Tell me when I can move, sweetheart,” Bucky hummed.

Tony felt Bucky's hips jerk a little, hitting his prostate in the process, that sent a jolt up his spine.

“ _Now._ Shit, move now,” he grunted.

Bucky started out slow, allowing Tony to adjust, his thrusts dragging out and back in at a pace that was already making Tony want _more._ His fingers twisted into the bedsheets, breath hot against Bucky's cheek as he tried to rock his hips down, only to fail miserably. He hadn’t been intimate with anyone for months, maybe even a year, he usually lost track. So his entire body was aching, but he didn't have a heat for a few more weeks, yet, it felt like he was having one. Maybe it was all that time without any contact, he was likely a little touch starved.

Or maybe it was just Bucky making him feel this way, knowing soon they'd be bonded and that was it. Bucky ignited something inside him that felt like it was creeping out, seeping across his skin, ready for a mate. Tony always had vivid dreams of having a mate, though none compared to Bucky. None had the care or attention he gave him, even before now, before they said their _‘I love you’s’_ and confirmed their _want_ to be together. There was no limit on how long an omega and alpha could stay bonded, he'd heard stories of bonds being severed, how it was always a painful process. It plagued his mind for a moment, until he told himself to breathe, because this was now _,_ but it felt like _forever._

Tony yanked Bucky down to kiss him, slowly but fervently, his fingers scraping over Bucky's scalp. The alpha groaned, and gave his hips a sharp thrust when Tony tugged on his hair, drawing out a choked whimper from him. Every noise let Bucky know he was doing it right, encouraging him and making him ache for more of them, more of _Tony._ He shifted to bury his face into Tony's neck, breathing in his scent in one big inhale, the dizziness surging through him immediately. The burst of sweetness had him picking up the pace of his thrusts, both hands coming down to grasp Tony's thighs. He pushed them back until they were flush against Tony, who stared at him with wide eyes, lips parted as he panted heavily.

Bucky pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside, before snapping his hips forward, hard. Tony cried out, throwing his head back on the pillow, while his hands scrambled to clutch at Bucky’s back. He dropped them down shortly after to grip at Bucky’s ass, holding him close so that his cock was seated deeper inside. Bucky hummed softly, hands rubbing up and down Tony’s thighs, as he repeated the same thrust of his hips, rolling them ever so slightly.

“Bucky, _faster,_ ” Tony gasped.

He met Bucky’s gaze through hooded eyes, the tender gaze that would stay in his mind for a long time to come, Bucky _loved_ him, and he meant it. Bucky’s trembling hands squeezed Tony’s thighs, until he let go of them, his breathing somewhat laboured.

“Turn over,” he panted, sharply.

Tony whined faintly at the feeling of emptiness, but obliged to turning himself over onto his stomach. His disappointment quickly faded when Bucky loomed over him, his body pressing down on Tony’s back, as his cock pushed inside him again. Tony dropped his head into his arms, moaning sweetly at the sensation of being fuller than when he was on his back. Bucky nipped the shell of his ear with a throaty growl, showing a small sign of dominance, which Tony could _really_ get used to. His arm wrapped around Tony’s chest to hold him down on the mattress, fingers gently nudging Tony’s chin to tilt it up, so that Bucky could press a kiss to his cheek.

“Buc- _ohh_.”

Tony’s eyes rolled back once Bucky was thrusting into him, keeping them well timed to hit Tony’s prostate easily. His pace quickened, with his slamming into Tony, _fast,_ and deep enough to make Tony’s toes curl at each punishing thrust. Bucky was panting against the side of Tony’s head, sweat pooled across his forehead, where strands of his hair stuck to it. He wouldn’t stop, not for a moment, already feeling too far gone to slow things down now. Although, going by the breathy whimpers and pants Tony was expelling, it only drove him to further please _his_ omega. Bucky’s knot began to swell, bumping against Tony’s hole, as he exhaled shakily, sinking his teeth into his own bottom lip. When he said he wanted Bucky, he meant _all_ of him, he wanted that knot to satisfy the feeling that started to burn in his core. Tony managed to spread his legs further under Bucky’s weight, urging his alpha deeper inside, until the knot eased in, stretching him wider.

“ _Bucky!_ ”

Bucky grunted loudly in Tony’s ear, his hips stuttering just before he came, filling Tony up, as he reached out to entwine his fingers with Tony’s. He felt Tony shake under him, riding out his orgasm, until cum spilled out in ribbons of white, painting his torso when he rutted against the sheets. A tear escaped from the corner of Tony’s eye, which Bucky kissed away with a fleeting kiss, his nose nudging under the brunette’s jaw to nuzzle into his neck. He stopped near the junction of Tony’s neck, the scent strong enough to indicate that Bucky had to mark him, to seal their bond.

“Please,” Tony sobbed, fingers digging into the bedsheets in front of him.

Bucky bit down, and Tony went boneless under him.

_Mine._

Tony sought out Bucky's hand to hold, his eyes falling closed, as a deep sigh rumbled from the bottom of his throat. Bucky swiped his tongue over the mark he left on Tony's neck, prodding it lightly, which prompted Tony to shiver under him.

“You okay Tony?”

Tony's mouth curved up into a smirk.

“Mm, more than okay,” he mumbled.

Bucky smiled and peppered kisses along Tony's shoulder.

“We’re bonded.”

Tony squeezed Bucky's hand.

“We are.”

Bucky's lips trailed up the curve of Tony's spine.

“You were amazin’,” he drawled.

“Flattery hm? What do you want Barnes?”

Bucky elicited a chuckle, then pressed a kiss to the nape of Tony's neck.

“Just you.”

“Honey, you're truly something special,” Tony hummed.

His heart leapt at Tony's comment.

“So are you…”

Tony grumbled, as he tried to turn himself back around to lie on his back. Bucky was able to slide out of him now, slick and cum still oozing out, down Tony's perfect thighs.

“You're bed is gross now, sorry,” he apologised.

Bucky laughed tiredly.

“That's alright, I'll find somewhere else to sleep, clean the sheets in the mornin’,” he muttered.

“You can sleep in my bed. If...you want to?”

“I would,” Bucky said, with a pleased grin.

“I sense a _but_ in there.”

Tony leaned into Bucky's touch while his fingers brushed over Tony's cheek.

“But first, shower.”

Tony huffed.

“Fine,” he complained.

“Don't be like that, we gotta’ clean up, be nice and fresh in a clean bed, sweetheart.”

Tony smirked broadly.

“Wait until I go into a heat, there won't be time for cleaning up afterwards.”

Bucky dropped his head to Tony's chest with a grunt.

“You should come with me, I go to this house that's upstate, no one else around us for miles. Just _you_ and _me_ ,” Tony purred, as he nipped at Bucky's jaw.

“ _God,_ Tony, yes,” he breathed.

They managed to untangle themselves from each other, before meandering over to the bathroom, Bucky's hand rubbing Tony's back. He turned the taps on in the shower, then waited for the water to eat up. Bucky stole a couple of chaste kisses from Tony, filling the room with soft smacking sounds of their lips parting from each one.

“In you go,” Bucky uttered, his hand pressing into the small of Tony's back.

“As long as you join me…”

Bucky simply pushed him under the spray and kissed him deeply.

* * *

The following morning, the team routine continued as normal. Tony cooked breakfast, called them over by their nicknames, then handed them their food. However, things were a little different when it was Bucky's turn. Bucky had sidled up to Tony, a strong arm wrapping around his waist, before he pecked Tony's cheek with a kiss.

“Mornin’ sweetheart.”

Tony smiled.

“Good morning Frozen.”

Bucky grinned, then rested his hands on Tony's waist, as he coaxed him in for a tender kiss. Tony cupped the nape of his neck and kissed back, while his own free hand played with the hem of Bucky's shirt.

“ _Stop._ ”

Tony's grin widened.

“Right, not in front of the kids.”

Bucky barked a laugh, before pulling away.

“Are you shitting me right now?”

Everyone's gazes turned to Peter, who was staring at Tony and Bucky with wide eyes.

“Kid, you would need to be living here to notice that these two idiots have been pining over each other for months,” Clint interjected.

“Wait. _Wait,_ how long has this been going on for?”

“Well, us being together _together_ , since last night. But if you're talkin’ in general, at least six months,” Bucky answered.

Bucky glanced at Tony, who sighed deeply.

“That brings us to the next thing,” Tony murmured.

Tony scanned his eyes around the room at all of his teammates, feeling a slither of panic wash over him, until Bucky comforted him with a hand on his back.

“I'm an omega, Rhodey is the only one who knew. I was planning to say something, until I found out Bucky was going to be moving in. It was made pretty clear he couldn't be in an environment with an omega, which I'm not discussing, he can tell you in his own time. All of you thought I was an alpha and I never corrected you, but I'm doing that now. I covered up my scent and the reason I go away sometimes is to ride out my heats on my own. Bucky and I have talked, everything has all worked out,” he explained.

Bucky squeezed Tony's hip gently.

“We’re happy,” he added.

“Is that...why there's a smell right now? I’m getting a scent, it's a rich one,” Sam said.

Bucky's fingers pushed back the collar on Tony's shirt, revealing a bond mark on Tony's neck. A faint smile showed on Bruce's face, his eyes level with Tony's.

“You bonded,” he pointed out.

Clint smirked.

“That's why he smells good!” he exclaimed.

A growl echoed in the room, as Clint raised an eyebrow and Bucky stared at him, eyes widened when he realised he'd done that.

“Did you just _growl_ at me?”

Tony laughed loudly, whilst leaning into Bucky to steady himself, his arm coming up to drape around Bucky's middle.

“He’ll be like this for a few days, get used to it Barton.”

“I'm happy for you both,” Steve commented.

Bucky smiled warmly.

“Thanks Steve.”

“What a joyous day for you my friends!” Thor bellowed, through a mouthful of food.

Sam groaned.

“C’mon man, eat with your mouth closed!” he groused.

Natasha looked over at Tony and Bucky, flashing Tony a pleased grin, she’d known without either of them saying anything. But Tony wasn't going to call her out on that, they had their own little understanding between each other. Instead, he turned back to devote his attention to Bucky, while everyone else started bickering around them.

“Hey, congrats you two,” Rhodey uttered, as he passed by them with mugs of coffee.

“Thanks honeybear,” Tony chimed.

After everyone had said their congratulations, Bucky moved back into Tony's personal space, his hand coming up to stroke the other’s cheek.

“I love you.”

Tony leaned into the touch.

“Hmm, I _adore_ you,” he crooned.

Bucky's mouth twitched up into a smile, before it fell, in favour of him biting down on his lip.

“What's wrong, honey?”

“I want to go public with our relationship. Today,” he confessed.

Tony's hand stilled where he was rubbing circles over Bucky's chest.

“Really? I mean...are you sure? This is a big thing Bucky, people are going to want to know about your past, not just about our relationship.”

“And I'm ready to tell them. _You_ made me see that, you make me stronger, Tony. Nothin’ would make me happier than knowin’ I can freely call you my mate, my other half,” Bucky drawled.

He tilted his head forward to press his forehead against Tony's, their noses touching slightly. They stayed like that for a few minutes more, holding each other's hands, until Bucky parted to kiss Tony's forehead. Tony smoothed his hands down Bucky's chest, then back to his shoulders, where he cupped his mate’s face in his warm hands. All he wanted was happiness for Bucky, and he'd do _anything_ to make that happen.

“I'll be right there with you...” he whispered.

_Always._


End file.
